


A moment together

by Pikartiste



Series: Heartstring [random stories] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: [It's about my OCs from a coming project : Heartstring]Johan picks Lola after school and brings her somewhere to eat a snack together.
Series: Heartstring [random stories] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791745





	A moment together

Hour had just changed : 4.25pm.

Johan was waiting for more than 20 minutes now in front of the closed gates of the elementary school where Lola, his little sister, was. It was friday and he always finished earlier this day, and it was also him who picked her after class. Usually, he arrived 20 minutes before the ring, although Lola finished school at 4.30pm.

Johan knew it was stupid because the shop is at 10 minutes walk from the school. Anyway, he didn't wanted to miss his sister's end of class at all, and even less making her waiting for him.

Orlando, that his master brought with him to please Lola, waited while sat nicely next to him, looking sometimes around him. As for Johan, he strummed distractly in his phone to check the possible new about concerts in coming as well as his Facebook, Instagram and Soundcloud accounts. There were still few people in front of the gates; it was especially parents (most of them was mothers) who went to pick their offspring to bring back them at home in car, the others ones were (maybe) schoolboys and schoolgirls who will leave with their siblings walking or taking the bus. Seeing the olders siblings tighed Johan's heart : Lola turned 10 this year, next year she will enter in middle school with new rules, new classes, numerous teachers, perhaps new friends … and the beginning of crushes.  _Goodness !_ She grows up so fast, and she will become a teenager … 

For the while, they still have some times. And today, the big brother planned to bring his little sister to have a snack before going back home. And it vas priceless.

The bell ringed, pulling Johan out of his thoughts and making Orlando jump. He put his phone back in his pocket and focused his attention to the doors that two supervisors were opening.

Severals ranks of pupils went out from the huge stoned building accompanied by their respectives teachers. Johan knew that the 1st, 2nd and 3rd grades classes arrived the left side of the school, so he won't wait for Lola too long. A big part of children rushed towards their parents or their siblings, the others ones walked towards buses which were at the other side of the street, the last ones stayed at the school playground playing with their friends or staying next to the teachers until their late parents arrived or going to study class because they don't have choice.

When the two 4th grade classes left, the 5th grade ones finally went out to the playground followed by two teachers ; one who was nearly retired – she was Lola's – and the other one who began to teach around 2 years ago according to Johan's memories. Among all the children who composed the group, Johan could see Lola in a full conversation with a blonde piggy-tailed young girl who was the same age as her : her best friend Juliette. Next to her, there was another young girl with dark hair and tan skin : Samia, another one of her friends, and finally twins Louis-Paul and Lison (Johan found those names ridiculous but, at least, they were nice). The friends' group's conversation seemed to be lively and Johan had fun of it.

When Lola stood in tip-toes to search for him, Johan gave her hs most beautiful smile and waved his hand until she notices him. Once in her field of view, the young gave his greeting all exicited. She said _“goodbye”_ to her friends and rushed towards her big brother to join him. Orlando stood up when he saw her, he began to bark and wagged his tail of happiness.

Lola threw herself into her brother's arms who catched her. “You came to pick me !” she cried out, greeting him with a kiss in his cheek.

“Obviously, like every friday.” the young man answered giving her kiss back. Once she was released, Lola crouched in front the Newfoudland and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And you brought Orlando ! Hi Orlando, how're you ?” she asked stroking his head.

The big dog answered her with a bark and few licks, which made the young girl laughing.

Johan chuckled : “I knew it'll make you happy, and he's happy.” he said giving the leash to his little sister. Lola didn't need to be asked twice to take it. Johan stretched his arm again to grab her schoolbag, but she refused. “I'm gown enough to it by myself, y'know ?” she said to justify herself.

The young man didn't insist and made a sign to approve her words. The trio began to move away while one of the supervisors was closing the school's gates.

“ _Phew !_ I'm glad it's over !” Lola said wipping her forehead as she had just make a huge effort, which made Johan smile.

“Same here.” the last one answered turning towards his sister. “And y'know what ? I would like to eat some waffle with a good milkshake at _Sugar Rush_ before going back home. Not you ?”

Lola couldn't repress a gasp. “OH YES ! And I would like a chocolate waffle, please !”

“Noted !” Johan said tapping his temple with his finger. “So you'll tell me how was your day.”

“And yours too.” the young girl added.

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

Suddenly, she began to worry. “But … Does Granny knows she won't go back home right now ?” she asked.

“I sent her a phone message to warn her. Don't worry, she isn't still too senile to not knowing how to use a cellphone.” her big brother answer laughing at it. If Granny Yolande heard him, she would slap him in his arm.

“That's not nice.” Lola groaned, but Johan didn't pick up.

They arrived to the famous Sugar Rush, a cute little restaurant specialised into sweet food which opened less than one year ago. Johan expected to find the restaurant full of people, but he was nicely surprised to see that it hadn't a big crowd; a blessing for the siblings. Althought the queue was charged of people, it advanced rather quickly. Obviously, a sign showing a pictogram of a dog with a huge red cross on it was put in the door, so they could forgot the tables inside the restaurant. Fortunately the weather wasn't that bad, even if it was a little windy, we could still wear our jacket or sweater.

In front of the door, Lola worried. “Do you think we'll get a waffle ?” she asked to her brother.

Johan shrugged. “Bah, there's no reason to not get one.” he simply answered. And seeing the nearly empty terrace, he faced his sister again. “Well, can you keep Orlando and find a table while I order, please ?” he asked.

Lola did the military salute as an answer. “And a banana milkshake, my commander.”

“Alright.” the young man said entering into the restaurant which was full of clients eating their order talking, and noise coming from the kitchen. Numerous sweet smells floated in the air, which made the place more agreable now. And the queue which moved quickly, perfect.

Johan took a look outside outside and saw Lola who was sit at a table near the large window, her schoolbag and Orlando at her feet. She waved at him, he did the same; then she began to cuddle the Newfoudland again who wallowed his head in the schoolgirl's knees. It reassured Johan because, althought he didn't seem to be, Orlando was an excellent bodyguard so she didn't risk too much.

“Sir ?” the cashier's voice called after him, which made Johan jump. _Damnit !_ Was it already his turn ?

“Ah uh …” the young man cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was distracted.” he said uncomfortably, stroking his long hair.

“No worries.” the cashier said with a smile. “What will you take ?” and she began to strum in her cash register.

“Two chocolate waffles and two milkshakes. One banana flavored and one chocolate flavored, medium sized please.” Johan said.

“Fine !” the cashier said after register the order in the small screen. “It'll cost 8.60 euros and I let you wait there, my colleagues'll take care of you.” At the same time, she pulled two tickets out : the first one she gave to her colleague behind her and the other one she gave to Johan. The last one paid her and himself on the side waiting for getting his meal.

Once again, chance came at him. One of the waiters disposed chocolate dripping smoking waffles and milkshake cups in a tray and stretch it to Johan asking him if it was his order. The young man comfirmed his words, took the tray thanking and went out to join his sister.

“Here, miss !” Johan exclaimed putting the tray in the table and sat in the opposite chair. Orlando was happy to see his master again and make him know, so the last one gave him some pats in his flank.

“Chocolate waffles and banana flavored milkshake, as you wanted.” the young man added taking his own snack, leaving the tray to his little sister.

“Thanks you Jojo.” the young gairl said with a smile. “You're the best big brother of the world !”

This answer warmed the young man's heart. He smirked and rectified. “I just bought some food and drink, uh. If you wanna thanks someone, it'll be the staff.” he said pointing the waiters with his thumb.

“Perhaps, but it's you who paid my snack.” the young girl corrected taking a long gulp of her milkshake. Johan knew that his little sister always had good arguments when she wanted to convince her. It was a great quality.

Johan also drank few sips of his milkshake. “ So, tell me about your schoolday, would you ?” he asked.

Lola put her cup and grabbed her still hot waffle. “Well, this morning, I'd a French test. Y'know, the conjugation of verbs in preterit one.” she said bitting in it.

“Yeah ? How was it ?” her brother asked.

“Pretty well, I think.” Lola said taking another waffle bite. “I did learnt my lesson, and I understood it immediately. Granny even said I was ready for the text, remember ?”

Johan indeed remembered that Lola deeply learnt her lesson on Wednesday and Thursday. “There's no reason you'll fail your test if you knew your lesson.” he said bitting in his waffle at his turn.

“Yeah.” Then she frowned. “And I'd the maths test in the afternoon.” she said.

“Ah ? And how was this one ?” the young man asked, knowing that maths wasn't his sister's thing, as for him.

“Not well. I don't think I'll succeed for this one.” she answered sipping her milkshake. “I learnt my lessons however, uh, but … I believe I understood nothing.”

Johan sighed and took his sister's hand in his. “It won't be a fatality if you don't have a good grade for this one, y'know ?” he gently said.

“Granny'll be disappointed.” she breathed, then she bit in her waffle again.

“Gran' won't be mad at you for that, believe me.” he said to comfort her. “I wasn't friend with maths neither, Gran' can confirm it and it didn't stop me for having my A-Level and my job.”

“Is it supposed to reassure me ?” the young girl asked.

“I try my best.” he said. And it made the schoolgirl smile, who refound her enthusiasm.

“At noon, there're Bolognese spaghettis at the cafeteria, it was delicious.” she added after eating others pieces of her waffles. Now she had her mouth full of chocolate. “And during the recess, Samia showed us some gems. There're amethyst, tiger's eye and … la … _lapus_ _lazi_ … Urgh ! Can't remember its name !” the young girl groaned.

“ _Lapis Lazuli_ you meant ?” Johan corrected.

“ YES ! IT IS !” Lola cried out clapping her hands. “Samia told us it was her big sister who gave them to her, and she's going to make a presentatio for her class. Too bad we aren't in the same one.” she sighed.

The siblings took anothers gulps of their milkshake. “And Juliette wants to invite me to go at her home. She also asked to Samia so she could show us her others gems; but she can't 'cause she'll go at her uncle and aunt for the weekend, same for the twins, but they'll go to their cousin for her birthday.” the young girl continued. “So, do you think Granny'll let me sleep at Juliette on Saturday ?”

The big brother teared a piece of waffle which wasn't covered with chocolkate and gave it to Orlando, who gobbled it greedily. “I think yes. If you do all your homeworks for Monday, so you can.”he said.

Lola swallowed her last piece of waffle. “I planned to do them tonight, so I'll be alone until Monday.” she said. “I just have to prepare my dictation, do you think Granny and you could help me to do it ?”

“In your opinion ?” Johan questionned her, obviously knowing she already knew the answer.

She smiled at him to thank him and grabbed her cup. “Well, at your turn to tell me your day.” she ordered.

The young man nibbled another piece of waffle before giving the newfoudland another one. “Err … nothing great contrary to you.” he said. “I succeeded to sell two acoustic guitars and one music theory book. The guitar and the book were for a kid who just began music classes, the other was for a guy who'll offer it to his daughter.”

“Oh yes ? It's cool.” Lola said. “Next ?”

“Well … I helped Lionel to fix an electric guitar. Just some strings to change, nothing special.” Johan said, being surprised to notice that Lola was interested. “Then at noon, I eated a pizza with Lionel and Dorian, and this afternoon we'd to prepare and sent an order of books, music stands and keyboards for a school in the 15th arrondissement.”

“Is that all ?” Lola asked surprised.

Johan finished the last gulp of his drink. “Yeah … that's all. I know, it wasn't very interresting, but it's like that. Some days are better than others. Today, it wasn't fun, that's all.”

His little sister shrugged. “Eh, maybe it'll be better on Monday.” she said.

Johan finished the last bite of his waffle he shared with Orlando. “Yeah. I already work tomorrow morning, we'll see how it'll be.” he sighed.

Lola thorougly blew the end of her milkshake with the straw before changing the subject. “Do there're new concerts in coming ?” she asked.

Johan had a little smirk. “Well, yeah but nothing very interesting.” he said. “The only ones are Fréro Delavega, Arcadian and Aya Nakamura.”

Hearing the last singer's name, Lola winced. “Seriously ? _Bleh !_ ” she did pulling her tongue out. “I don't understand people who like her, even Samia. I _hate_ her.” she groaned.

Johan sneered. “Yeah, me too.”

He checked the hour in his phone then stood up. “We've to leave, Darling. If you want to have the time to do your homework, we don't have to slow down.” he said.

“Okay.” the young girl said jumping on her feet. She grabbed her schoolbag she threw in her back while her brother seized Orlando's leash, who was quiet all that time, as well as the small tray and got ride of the content in the bin. Then the little group quietly went back to home where they will their day.

It was a nice end of afternoon between two sibling, a end of afternoon as they like.


End file.
